


Luke Deals With Homophobes And Annabeth Deals With Monsters, But What's The Difference Really?

by KierenWrites



Series: Studies of a Half-Blood [4]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Annabeth freaks out anyways, Annabeth in a towel, Bullies, Cute things, Dumb people, F/F, Fluff, Hurt Luke, Hurt Percy, M/M, Percy tells Annabeth not to freak out, Thalia is amused, homophobes, no really why am I allowed to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 10:53:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2065437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KierenWrites/pseuds/KierenWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Percy and Luke have to deal with dumb people. Annabeth and Thalia deal with monsters. Annabeth borrows Percy's shower. Luke isn't sure what to think about Annabeth in a towel in his and Percy's apartment. Thalia is amused.</p><p>**set about 8 months after Visits From Beyond The Grave**</p>
            </blockquote>





	Luke Deals With Homophobes And Annabeth Deals With Monsters, But What's The Difference Really?

This time Percy was sitting in his living room watching a documentary on sharks when Annabeth found him. 

She had apparently been attacked by some sort of monster, by the look of her clothes. Thalia, her girlfriend, was walking slowly behind Annabeth, her right arm pressed close to her side.

Percy had looked up in alarm when the door to his apartment flew open, Annabeth barging in with Thalia right behind her. The first thing he noticed was that she had something that looked like blood in her hair and a pissed off expression on her face. Before he could so much as ask if they were alright, Annabeth had stalked over to him and collapsed on the couch next to him, throwing an arm over her eyes. Thalia stood next to the door, eyes locked on Annabeth. 

After a couple minutes of silence Annabeth lowered her arm and turned to Percy. "Where's Luke?"

Percy shrugged, leaning back into the cushions as he thought about what had happened earlier that day and why Luke wasn't currently there. 

 

~****~

_Percy had woken up to find Luke nowhere to be found, with not even a note to hint at where he might be. After a minute or so of not breathing he forced himself to sit down and take deep breaths. Surely Luke wouldn't have gone far, not with all that was going on and all the enemies he had._

_After about twenty minutes of not convincing himself that everything was fine Percy decided he was going to go look for Luke. He had just gotten to his feet when his door opened and Luke appeared, looking like death. Percy had been at his side in an instant, worry written all over his face. "Luke, what happened? Are you okay?'_

_Luke had opened his mouth to answer, but instead he slumped forward, falling on top of Percy. They both fell to the floor, but Percy made sure to take the brunt of the fall, ensuring that Luke wasn't hurt any more than he already was. When Percy tried to sit up her realized Luke was out cold and it took all of his willpower not to freak out and call Annabeth or maybe his mom. Before he could really start to panic Luke had regained consciousness and sat up, staring awkwardly at Percy._

_"Are you alright?"_

_Luke nodded, though he still looked too pale. "I'm fine."_

_Percy rested a hand on top of Luke's, leaning closer. "Are you sure? You just passed out." He hesitated, looking Luke up and down to check for any visible injuries. When he found none, he continued. "Did something happen?"_

_Luke turned his hand over so he could lace his fingers through Percy's. "I couldn't sleep. I thought I would go for a walk. I didn't expect to get jumped by a couple of teenagers." He sighed, running his free hand through his already disheveled hair. "Stupid kids."_

_Percy frowned. "How many were there?"_

_Luke shrugged, not quite meeting Percy's gaze as he answered. "Ten or so."_

_Percy's frown deepened as he realized he knew the group of kids Luke was talking about. They had already attacked him several times. Percy tried to pull his hand away when Luke noticed it was shaking, but Luke wasn't having any of it. He used his free hand to grip Percy's chin and force him to look up. "What is it? Percy, you're shaking. Tell me."_

_Percy tried to look away but Luke leaned closer, staring into his eyes. "Tell me." His voice was a whisper. "Percy."_

_"They... When I came home last week, all bruised... I didn't want to say anything..."_

_Luke's eyes narrowed in anger, but he made sure to keep his grip on Percy gentle. "How many times?"_

_When Percy didn't answer Luke pulled him into a tight hug, leaving no space at all between them. Percy's cheek rested against Luke's shoulder as he circled his arms around Luke's waist. "I didn't want you to worry, Luke... I can't..."_

_"Shh. It's alright." Luke's voice was a murmur as he turned his head and kissed Percy's cheek. "Don't worry about it. I don't think they'll be bothering either of us again anytime soon."_

_"I wasn't afraid for me."_

_Luke's touch was gentle as he pulled back and pressed his fingertips against Percy's cheek. "I know."_

~****~

Percy looked down, avoiding Annabeth's inquisitive gaze. "He'll be back later."

Annabeth studied Percy for a moment. "Okay, you look like a kicked puppy. What has Luke done now?"

Percy forced himself to meet her gaze. "It's nothing he did." He sighed, running a hand through his hair. "It's... Well, I'll only tell you if you promise not to freak out."

Annabeth looked slightly offended at his suggestion that she was going to freak out, but nodded anyway. Percy sighed, leaning forward and resting his arms on his knees, lacing his fingers together. "Well, it's been going on for a couple months now, but it hadn't been that bad so I didn't say anything." He sighed, his gaze trained on the floor as Thalia walked over and sat down next to Annabeth. "It's these kids that I see around town sometimes. They...saw me and Luke together" - Percy blushed at that - "and well ever since then they've been...I dunno...I guess..." he trailed off, unable to finish. 

"Bullies?"

Percy looked over at Thalia and nodded, a barely perceptible movement of his head. 

"What did Luke have to say?"

Percy looked back at the floor, clenching his fingers together. "They attacked him this morning."

"What?!" Annabeth jumped to her feet, her eyes as stormy as thunderclouds. "You've got to be kidding me!" She turned to Percy. "Why haven't you told anyone?!"

Thalia stood slowly, raising her uninjured arm and resting her hand on Annabeth's shoulder. "Annabeth."

Annabeth glared at the wall just past Percy's head for about three minutes. She let out an annoyed breath. "Why didn't you say anything to Luke, Percy?"

Percy shrugged. "I couldn't." His voice was barely above a whisper. "I thought... I guess I was scared that if I told him..."

"You thought he would leave?" Thalia's voice was filled with concern and Percy couldn't take it anymore. 

He was on his feet before he consciously told himself to move. His hands were clenched and his eyes squeezed shut, his chest heaving. He knew without either of them saying a word that they felt bad for him. It wasn't that he was angry with them, but he was just tired of feeling like a victim, like his every move was being watched. But considering that his father was a god, he supposed he had every reason to feel that way. 

Before he even opened his mouth to say anything Annabeth was at his side, a hand on his shoulder. He found himself looking over at her, waiting for her to say something about how he shouldn't have to deal with stupid people. Instead, she grinned a little mischievously. "Mind if I borrow your shower?"

Percy shook his head, a little surprised by her question. "Not at all. Go ahead."

Annabeth kissed him on the cheek and headed towards his bathroom. "You're a sweetheart."

Percy blinked at her retreating form, a little dumbfounded. Thalia sat down on his couch, her face scrunched up in pain. Percy glanced at her before he walked into his bedroom and then returned with the first aid kit he kept there for times just like this. He sat down next to her. "What happened?" 

Thalia shrugged and muttered something about how her dates with Annabeth always end in bloodshed. 

Percy smiled and started to clean and bandage her arm. 

~****~

Annabeth emerged from the bathroom seventeen minutes later, a towel wrapped around her body, hair up in a bun. "Hey, Percy, can I borrow some clothes? Mine are completely ruined."

Percy turned to look at her before he spun back around, slamming a hand down over his eyes. "Annabeth!"

"What?" Her voice sounded innocent but Percy wasn't going to turn back around to see her expression. "I'm not naked."

It was then that Luke opened the door and stepped inside. His gaze fell on Percy, then moved to Thalia, who was asleep on the couch, her bandaged arm visible from how she was laying, then settled on Annabeth. He chuckled and wrapped his arm around Percy's shoulders, turning him towards the couch before forcing him to sit down. "Hey Annabeth."

Annabeth grinned. "Hey Luke. I was just asking if I could borrow some clothes. Mine got ruined by the harpy that Hades sent as a birthday present for Thalia."

Luke laughed but Percy could feel how tense he was. He stared at Luke as Annabeth disappeared into the bedroom. Luke returned his gaze. "She does that sometimes. You don't have to worry about me getting jealous." Luke's voice was amused, but Percy still felt like something was off. 

Instead of saying anything he took Luke's hand and laced their fingers together. "Are you okay?"

Luke chuckled, leaning closer and kissing Percy on the forehead. "Fine, Percy. I'm fine."

Too bad Percy could tell something was bothering his boyfriend - he almost blushed just at the thought of that. They hadn't really talked about what exactly they were to each other since Luke had come back almost eight months ago. Luke rested his head against Percy's. "Really, Percy, I'm fine."

Percy sighed and looked down. Luke smiled and tugged on Percy's hand. "Hey." Percy looked up at him, a question in his eyes, but Luke just leaned closer and pressed their lips together. "I missed you."

Percy smiled into the next kiss, even as Annabeth walked back into the room, a grin spreading across her face. "Aw, you guys are so cute!"

Percy blushed and tried to move away, but Luke just threw one of his legs over Percy's. He grinned at Annabeth. "Stop antagonizing him, Annie."

She glared at him. "Don't call me that."

Luke laughed. "Try and stop me."

Percy found himself smiling as his gaze fell on Thalia, who had a smile on her face as well. Percy gave her a knowing look as she opened her eyes and sat up, rubbing at her eyes. "What'd I miss?"

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm not really sure what this one is about, but it is 3:17 a.m. so don't judge me too much. Let me know if you liked it :)
> 
> \--Kat


End file.
